Unlucky Deidara or how to have nine bad children
by SerenePhenix
Summary: Just what was the leader hiding behind that gigantic door? Fanfic from Ledi Luna!


Unlucky Deidara, or, how to have nine bad children

Night. Silence- only disturbed by quick breaths and some careful steps resounding as an echo from the walls of the great cavern. A dark figure was creeping through the wide corridor, while cursing it's extents under his breath. "What the hell was Pein thinking to settle our organization in this whopper! It'll be morning long before I get to my destination!" With these thoughts in mind he finally reached a big door with a plate saying: "_Entry prohibited- Especially for Deidara!"_

The person only smirked. "That dumb-ass, Pein. He knows I've wanted to get into this since a long time, hm. Let's see…" He began to suss out every millimeter of the door itself and the walls surrounding it. "Just like I thought, there's a barrier.", the blonde sneered, digging in his pocket extracting something from it. This something turned out to be a mouse made of clay. Just as he removed her it began to move, slipping from his hand and nimbly ran towards the door. The barrier did not snap into action- of course! After all Deidara had worked on the new composition of that clay for some time now. The mouse jerked, running towards the lever with her unseeing eyes.

Without a sound the door swung open while the barrier remained inactive. Deidara smiled smugly, remembering the many tries and failures as he had attempted to open this damn door, his leader coming across by chance and making everyone aware of the problem with a wild and furious scream. Ever since the other members of the criminal organization Akatsuki adopted a fierce hatred for him, while Zetsu contracted a habit of frequently asking for a young and healthy bomber for dinner. They merely made an excuse to poor little Deidara, saying that they could easily forgive a nice and good person like him – not a bit of it! Seeing as they hadn't all slept in a week and under the murderous glares of his "trustworthy friends" he had preferred to make himself scarce.

Tonight Deidara had had a providence with Pein sitting in his golden throne, in similitude to god. Around him forgathered white-winged angels with the faces of the other Akatsuki members. At first Deidara was in a state of shock, if you put it mildly. Until then he never had been able to imagine Kisame, Zetsu or Kakuzu in white robes, with huge wings and as sure as hell not with glorioles over their heads! But in all honesty, the other members hadn't looked like some nice little angels either.

After he had recovered from his shock, he was seized by uncontrollable laughter, doubling over, rolling on the floor while holding his belly for nearly half an hour. Although there was no ground to possibly mention. Everything was caught in a dazzling light. During all that time nor the "god" nor the "angels" had said a word. Suddenly the angel with Hidan's face couldn't take it anymore and started to scream and finally rant at the still laughing Deidara. Deidara couldn't help but laugh even harder like a mad man. Once the outburst was ebbing away Hidan retreated from the bomber, whose face was flushed red by now, and Pein began his speech:

"Deidara, today is your fortunate day. You can finally go to where you wanted to for a long time."

"What?", the boy stood, expression dumbfounded.

"Well", replied Pein less confident and smugly, "didn't you want to go into that room?"

"M-m-m…"

"So what you oaf! What are you still standing here like some dense cow!", Pein spit out.

"But Leader-sama, you yourself forbid me to go into that room, no?"

"Back then I was saying very little to you, wasn't I? And anyway, since when would you listen to anything I say?", retorted the god indignantly.

"Well, you just allowed me entrance to that place, our dear Leader-sama, I see no problem. In any case, it is all your own fault from now. You gave me permission.", Deidara said defiantly.

"What the…! I never said anything like that! Come back here!", roared the outraged leader but Deidara had already raced off and out of the dream.

"Darn it, I really need to establish a system so that someone cannot escape from a dream that easily. What are you standing there for?", he turned to the angels. They all groaned in unison.

And so a lucky Deidara woke happily and contently from his dream. He better be in a good mood! He had just received permission from his leader to go into that room! Although he neglected the fact that he had just been dreaming…

TBC


End file.
